


Her Heart on Her Fucking Sleeve

by MurderousMirages



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Confrontations, Cussing, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jackie centric, but hey, i really love these two so bear with me, shes a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages
Summary: Jackie realizes that she's not gonna have everything that she wants.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Her Heart on Her Fucking Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much but Vered wanted angst. Tell me if there needs to be another other tags, please! I always need prompts, and uh enjoy? Leave comments and kudos telling me what to improve on or just how much you liked this ;)

The wind whipped around Jackie, her hair pulling closer to her eyes, as she gripped her jacket, deathly tight, but not uncommon for the weather. Her knuckles, white and the paint chipped off a nail or two and the seemingly bitchy expression that she wore, facing another boy-the only other boy-who she hoped wouldn't disappoint her. 

He took off his glasses, so she could look him in his eyes to see his bluff. But there was nothing that Jackie saw that she could have recognized. She was used to the odd feeling by her side, a phantom of a hug she used to get before bed, a feeling that knew its place in the deep of her stomach, something like emptiness. A thing that morphed into what she knew everyday, a loss, not of money-but that would be terrible- a person maybe? To be there-she knew that she didn't need that-but hell it was something, to see her mother missing in the front row of Game Day, her father's office empty, a shell of what she could have had, and Kelso, nothing but a boy's hopeless attempts at fucking. 

Steven looked at her, again, raising his brow as if he didn't know what an asshole he was being. Making her stand in the cold, in nothing but her shorts and her favorite jacket, pulling herself together by what she could so she could just stand here. Waiting for an explanation. A reason to not go in and cry herself to sleep. She looked up at him-fuck she wished his glasses would be on, she didn't want to look at him, not ever. 

Hyde licked his lips, biting it like he does when he wants to start something. 

"Jackie I-" 

"I don't want your apology." She bites out, blinking. 

"There wasn't going to be one." 

"It's your fucking fault Steven, and you're gonna tell me I'm not owed an apology?" She shouted, hands coming out from where they were tucked in the warmth of her body to shake and point at a stoic man. 

"You're not owed anything Jackie, especially nothing from me. Its not like you would accept it." He turns his body away, and then back as quickly. 

"You fucked a girl then told me you loved me." Jackie chokes out. 

"I never meant it."

"Bullshit, you never meant it! You were there when my dad went to prison, you were the only one-the only one- who was there when my mom left. Not Donna, not Eric, not Kelso or fucking Fez." There's something in her eyes, clouding her vision. He's all blurred, slowly moving back and forth in his spot in front of her. She takes the tip of her fingers to dig into her tear ducts, so hard she has to close her eyes. 

"Jackie, why would I have meant that. You tie me down, I can't do anything, I can't go outside without you asking where I've been, what I'm doing!" His hair bounces when he talks, shaking his body like this is costing him the world. 

"Oh my god. You're really going to say I don't let you do shit?" Jackie throws her hands forward, crossing her arms, and the sleeve of her jacket rolls down her shoulder. She shivers, but there's no breeze. "All you do is leave me! You tell me you're going to be back and you just never come. I'm with Donna all the time, I'm not with you. You come back so late Steven, I know why now."

"You fucking don't! You talk so much, you're always in my ear and it's never helpful, it's always bullshit! Can't you just shut up?" Steven runs a hand over his face, a whisper yell coming from him, on the porch of the Foreman's. Jackie wishes it was a different kind of yell. One of those ones where you yell at someone for loving you too much. 

"So you're just going to move to California? Leave me in this shit state? Leave me for that girl? It was one time Steven, one time and you're going to say it's love?"

"It's not love."

"You're never going to be able to love her? Are you ever going to get bored of her, like you have to me?"

"It's not like that Jackie!" He shouts, anger in his eyes if she only could recognize. 

"Then what is it!"

"Its just fucking sex." 

"That's it? That's what you're leaving for? I mean what even was this Steven, you and me? Was it just sex to or did you love me at some point? Did you think, in that pea head of a brain, that you're not good enough for me?"

"Jackie-"

"I hope every time you fuck her you see me, you think of me every morning, when you wake up next to her. Steven I am going to be the only thing you're going to be able to think of. Someday you're going to say 'oh fuck, I've throw the best thing in my life away' because I am the best thing you can get. I am going to be the reason you can't sleep at night, the only person you can love, your reason. I am what you deserve, and this was your only chance!" 

"I never fucking loved you." He says, looking away. 

Its quiet. Her tears roll down her cheeks are there are mascara stains on her jacket, and Hyde just stands still. He's not moving, his head stays down and she glares at him. Peering into the boy who she knew-knows-she fucking loves, and trying to see, if there's a possibility he's ever going to say that he loves her back. Because she knows. He's just too sad to admit it.

"How many times do you have to say it for it to be true to you?"

"The first time was enough." How can he stay so uncaring on the surface, while he looks at her. Letting his little tells haunt her till the time that she dies. 

"Steven, you're going to regret this. You should regret half of the things that you do, and this is not going to be any different." She says, taking a breath so deep that when she lets it out she laughs. "When you come back it's gonna be because you know you love me, and you're not going to be dumb enough to let me go."

"I'm never going to love you."

"I don't believe it." She crosses her arms. He should love her. 

"You're wrong Jackie, you always are." Steven shakes his head low. 

He turns away, finally, leaving her on the porch of the Foreman's, for summer, winter, and the next ones after that. Her fucking heart on her sleeve, unraveled by the slight pull of a wavering branch. Well, you can't wear something that's gone. She's just going to have to get a new one.


End file.
